


Azul (Blue)

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Iron Man (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Andrew Garfield - Freeform, BAMF Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Crossover, David Gandy - Freeform, Endo-Sym, Extremis 3.0, M/M, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Top Tony Stark, Villain Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El último capricho de Superior Iron Man, es tener al héroe arácnido sólo para él.





	Azul (Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tenía tiempo queriendo hacer ésta historia, un Peter Parker de Andrew, y un Superior Iron man. Es de mis facetas favoritas de Tony Stark.

 

 

 

                                                                                                               

 

 

Gwen se había ido hace un par de años, él había considerado dejar el manto de Spider-man en varias ocasiones. La cuestión de ser héroe hacía que arriesgaras demasiadas cosas, muchas vidas se habían perdido en el camino que lo llevó hasta ser el “amigable vecino” de Nueva York.

Pocas personas podían comprender lo que implicaba, pocas personas podían llegar a entender lo doloroso que era ponerse la máscara. Pero siempre había alguien que lo necesitaba, siempre había alguien a quien salvar,  y por más que quisiera, era algo que no se podía evitar.

Era doloroso pensar en ello, pensar en su pasado, pensar en la muerte, pensar en su tío, en Gwen, en el padre de Gwen, incluso el pensar en los supervillanos, en sus vidas que se iban y se desplomaban, en cómo es que llegaban a aquello. Era un trabajo complicado lo de ser superhéroe y no había algo que realmente le diera un escape.

Eso, hasta que llegó él…

Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no sintió una profunda admiración hacía Tony Stark desde el comienzo. Él podía manejar toda la tensión, toda la atención de los medios, las guerras y los villanos, y tenía tiempo de seguir innovando, era el mejor en su campo, era el mejor en muchos sentidos.

Era básicamente imposible no caer por Tony Stark.

 

\---

Ser un dios era una cuestión aburrida, cuando tenías tanto poder, tanto dinero, tanta inteligencia, las cosas que normalmente preocupan a los humanos, es algo más bien monótono, aburrido. Las personas que llenaban su cama, no llegaban si quiera a satisfacer sus necesidades. La excitación que poseía era imposible de saciar.

La pelea contra Daredevil le había dado un poco de emoción, si el diablo de Hell’s Kitchen hubiera sido un poco más cooperativo, quizá las cosas no habrían terminado del modo en que lo hicieron. Matt Murdock tenía un lindo rostro, un maravilloso cuerpo. Aún con todo, a Tony le hubiera gustado escuchar como gemía… pero él se lo perdió, porque estar con Tony Stark era sentirse en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo.  

Después de ello, el resto era de modelos, los actores, las orgías de días en su casa, las fiestas de piscina, eran tan huecas, tan vacías, que lo llevaban al verdadero hastío.

Hasta el niño abominación había sido un poco más divertido. Pero terminó siendo más una molestia que algo que de verdad le entretuviera. No había nada nuevo, nada que estimulara su ser, su sentir.

Ser un dios en un mundo de simples humanos, era horrible. Venían arrastrándose hasta él, suplicando por acabar con sus imperfectas, vulgares e inservibles vidas.

Necesitaba algo más. Allí fue dónde aquel chico apareció, tan joven y roto, cómo un regalo del destino, envuelto en la más deliciosa desesperanza, para que Tony se aprovechara de ella, y la llevara al delirio.

El chico pensaba saber lo que era dolor, lo que era necesidad… aún le faltaba tanto que él podría enseñarle. Mucho más por supuesto que esa simplona chica muerta.

Tenerlo primero en sus laboratorios fue fácil, el niño que apenas estudiaba la universidad, vio como un sueño entrar directamente a su propia área dentro de empresas Stark. Tener al mismo Iron man supervisando sus ideas y experimentos. Podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos, que quería absorber hasta su extinción y transformarlo en el perfecto juguete de un dios.

Esto por supuesto, con las reglas bien claras. Sin amor y sin compromisos, el chico tenía que tener muy claro, que aunque terminara enamorado de él, él nunca lo estaría. Tenía que comprender su lugar. Un importante lugar a decir verdad, porque se convertiría en su entretenimiento, en su muñequito de traje.

Había solo una promesa clara de su parte, todos esos problemas que le aquejaban, la culpa por sus enemigos, la culpa por su tío, la culpa por Gwen Stacy. Todo ese sufrimiento se extinguiría, porque Tony se encargaría que el chico no concibiera un mundo fuera de él, de sus brazos, de sus órdenes y su voz.

La ingenua Pepper, la pelirroja que siempre había estado a su lado con esa sonrisa llena de pecas, tan complicada de lograr, cuando estaba cerca de Tony,  pensaba que su cercanía con Spider-man era un progreso. Que quizá su lado protector afloraba. Que lo ayudaría a dejar su “fantasía”.

No era una fantasía, era la realidad. No era un juego más, era su verdadero ser, la fuerza y el poder fuera de sentimentalismos baratos.

Sentimientos que poco a poco iría arrancado del universitario, hasta que no quedara nada más que  el deseo y admiración hacía él.

 

\---

 

Se sentía atrapado, asfixiado… extremadamente caliente. Los besos del multi millonario que le arrinconaba en el pasillo eran deliciosos, profundamente deliciosos. Las chicas, todas las chicas se esfumaban en el aire cuando podía sentir la lengua experta en el interior de su boca.

Los cuerpos eran tan diferentes; Tony le superaba en tamaño, en musculatura, y sus ojos, los ojos azul brillante que perforaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando le alzaba de la barbilla podía verlos, parecía que había agua, un extraño liquido brillante moviéndose en ellos como un mar embravecido.

—Mira que ansiosos labios, Peter—le decía siempre con voz ronca—mira que mejillas tan rojas. Sólo me estás suplicando por más besos.

—Sí…—era lo que alcanzaba a responder ante el color azul, ante la fuerte mano en su barbilla, ante la que le causaba un quejido al presionarse en su cintura.

Entonces Peter no era un superhéroe, no era un universitario, no tenía obligaciones, no había personas que salvar, ni deberes que atender. No había nadie más que el fuerte y masculino cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo. Allí sólo pensaba en el placer que eso le causaba, se restregaba contra los muslos musculados, sentía la barba raspar sus mejillas cuando la boca del mayor se desviaba un poco. Los dientes enterrarse en su cuello.

Eso le gustaba a Peter, la pasión desbordante que lo llevaba a la inconsciencia y la irresponsabilidad, esa que fue escalando hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 

\---

Por un tiempo, el solo nombre de su difunta novia le provocaba la más profunda tristeza, el saber que su memoria era insultada, hubiera causado un arranque de ira poco propio de él. Eso Peter lo sabía, y es por ello que no comprendía, y francamente no le interesaba mucho entender, porque la manera y momentos en los que era nombrada, no le causaban esas sensaciones, si no otras muy diferentes.

—¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste con esa niña? —le había preguntado al oído Tony, mientras aún vestidos, y en el laboratorio, metía las manos dentro de sus pantalones. Peter podía ver al frente en un metal brillante, el reflejo de los ojos azules, que le volvían un ser sin voluntad.

—No lo recuerdo—confesó, gimiendo después de eso, pues las grandes manos tomaron su miembro, que cobraba rigidez, empezando a masturbarlo, mientras sentía chupetones en su cuello.

—Así de triste fue eso—se había burlado—así de malo—lo había escuchado repetir mordiendo su oído—conmigo recordarás el número exacto, la hora, el sitio—le decía subiendo una mano  hasta su pecho, delineando con uno de sus largos dedos, uno de sus pezones bajo la camisa. —Porque no podrás olvidar ninguna ocasión en la que te toque, agradecerás que la linda Gwen haya muerto—había agregado con una risa juguetona y varonil.

Peter solo pudo temblar arqueando su cuerpo.

\----

 

Peter estaba en entrenamiento, así que  Tony era bastante estricto con los horarios, y con el tiempo que el chico debía dedicarle a los estudios.

—El mundo necesita al hombre araña—leyó Tony en el periódico electrónico, mostrado en uno de sus dispositivos tridimensionales. —Pero Peter Parker necesita aprender a chupar adecuadamente—complementó, acariciando las hebras castañas, del chico entre sus rodillas, que con una deliciosa lengua ancha repasaba su erección, chupando la punta, siendo empujado por Tony, hasta que veía cómo la nariz de éste se perdía en la mata de vello oscuro de la que emergía su miembro.

—Eso es, si acabas con tus lecciones, quizá te deje salir de aquí.

—Quiero clases extra—le había respondido Peter, con esos ojos almendrados, tan diferentes a los suyos, esos que eran tan puros al  principio.

—Soy un maestro exigente—advirtió llevando su pie a apretar la entrepierna del chico, dónde se formaba una erección que humedecía la tela—y muy duro—adicionó, llenando de líquido pre seminal   los pequeños labios, sonriendo de que el chico llevara sus anteojos, le encantaba llenarlos de su esperma.

 

\---

 

La EXTREMIS 3.0 estaba causando un desastre en las personas, el nuevo sistema de orden de Iron man parecía poder detener los delitos y la inseguridad, pero el costo parecía ser demasiado alto. Los poderosos abusando del pueblo, el escudo que tenían los ciudadanos, se estaba convirtiendo en una cárcel, y no había muchos que pudieran oponerse a él.

Peter había estado engañado, vendado por olvidarse a sí mismo, para poder reconocer el daño que se estaba causando, y que sólo pudo ver cuando Pepper acudió a él, pensando que gracias a la reciente y ganada cercanía, él podría intervenir.

Peter había dejado el laboratorio en ese momento, había  ido hasta el sitio dónde sabía podía encontrar a Tony, el cual se encontraba trabajando en uno de sus talleres. Tenía la armadura Endo-Sym puesta, mientras se mantenía flotando en el centro de éste, haciendo ajustes a una enorme maquinaria que el chico arácnido no logró descubrir que era.

—No te mande llamar—había pronunciado Tony, descendiendo hasta quedar a algunos pasos de Peter.

—Esto tiene que parar—en las manos de Stark, colocó una carpeta con diferentes expedientes, de casos terribles, causados por el abuso, y la obsesión con la droga puesta en el mercado por su empresa.

—Para ganar, es necesario sacrificar algunos eslabones—esa fue su contestación, desechando los archivos que Peter había arrastrado hasta él.

—¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Es nuestro deber! Hay niños allá afuera, adolescentes, que nos admiran Tony. Personas que esperan que seamos su ejemplo, personas que dependen de nosotros. No podemos dañarlos cuando nuestro objetivo es protegerlos… salvarlos.

—Peter… Peter—repitió con cierto fastidió, parecía de verdad molesto de escuchar aquello—creí que ya lo habías aprendido. No los podemos salvar a todos—dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla, delineando un dedo helado su labio inferior—sólo a los que son lo suficientemente fuertes. Así es la ley de la vida.

—No… ¡No! —negó Peter apartándose de él, sin querer verlo a los ojos, era su perdición ver el color azul de estos—me he estado escondiendo, huyendo de mi responsabilidad. Sé que no podemos protegerlos a todos, pero podemos intentarlo…

—Para que sientas la culpa que sentiste cuando tú tío murió, cuando Gwen murió—le dijo llegando a sus espaldas, sosteniendo de la cintura, dibujando un rostro de hartazgo por la pequeña lágrima que descendió por la mejilla del super héroe arácnido.  —Tú sabes que puedes intentarlo, pero no siempre vas a lograrlo—le dijo poniéndose frente a él, tomándole de nuevo de la barbilla, de esa manera íntima que manejaban.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—No—prohibió con voz suave inclinándose a su boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior—No vas a hacerlo.

Peter pudo sentir y ver como parte de la armadura se trasladaba a su cuerpo, comenzando a apartar la ropa.

—Esto está mal—se quejaba despacio.

—Así es… tienes demasiada ropa—le murmuró al oído, antes de repasar la orilla con su lengua.

—No puedo esconderme más, ya lo hice una vez…

—No vas a hacerlo de nuevo—asintió Tony, deslizando su otra mano por el cuerpo, que poco a poco gracias a su armadura, iba quedando desnudo para él. —te lo prometo.

Algo en los ojos de Peter, sabía que hablaba con sinceridad, y nuevamente se dejó arrastrar por el placer que era estar entre las manos de quien se hacía llamar un dios.

Esa fue la primera vez que Tony usó en su pupilo la armadura “Sym”, Peter terminó en una cama, desnudo, con el metal líquido presionando su miembro, evitándole correrse, con las muñecas atrapadas sobre su cabeza, con los lentes aún puestos, con las mejillas rojas, y con Tony Stark, embistiendo fuerte en su interior.

 

Cuando Peter quiso alzar el rostro para besarle, se topó con una fría superficie, el protector invisible, pero sumamente resistente del casco de la armadura. A Tony eso le había divertido, había levantado el casco, y se había inclinado a morderle los labios.

Aquello le sobreexcitaba a ambos, el menor completamente desnudo, y su amante llevando la armadura, que de vez en cuando se deslizaba suave por el cuerpo de Peter, para presionar sus pezones, para levantarle más las piernas, para hacerlo gritar, tal como a Tony le gustaba.

 

\----

 

El nuevo traje era increíble, Peter tenía que reconocerlo, el rojo casi se había extinguido, era completamente azul, con apenas la araña roja en su espalda. Tenía una tecnología muy parecida a la armadura de Tony, lo hacía sentir más poderoso, invencible.

—A mi lado lo eres—había pronunciado Tony, besando su mano.

 Después del regalo, hubo una fiesta. Allí  Peter entendió la parte sobre no ocultarse. Ni siquiera siendo Spider-man, se había sentido tan observado. Pero cuando bajaron del auto, y Tony posó su mano en su cintura, todas las miradas estaban él.

Tony se había inclinado a morderle el oído, cómo dando muestra de su relación, él se había estremecido, pero había sonreído, y seguido el camino.

Mientras avanzaban, ganó seguridad, pronto era un accesorio más del afamado playboy, y estaba contento con ello: Con la mano en su cintura, con la mordida en su cuello, con los saludos superficiales, con la elite de la sociedad de Nueva York y del mundo, que muchas veces había criticado. Todo era demasiado frívolo, pero eso no importaba, porque hasta el más ligero tacto del otro, se sentía más cálido, que cualquier roce que haya recibido antes.

 

\---

A Peter le gustaba su cámara, era una vieja Canon, que Tony había insistido en tirar, para comprarle una más moderna. El chico se había negado, le gustaba esa cámara, estaba adaptada a sus manos, podía percibirla y conocía sus trucos.

Además con ella había captado sus fotos favoritas; esas en las que aparecía Tony, sonriendo, durmiendo, trabajando.

Su lente disfrutaba el perfil del genio multimillonario, le gustaba ver sus ojos capturados en una imagen, porque así Peter podía observarlos cuando Tony no estaba presente. La obsesión iba aumentado en él. Cada vez sentía más suyo a Iron man, cada vez la posesividad se acrecentaba. Por eso se sentía feliz de que éste hubiera dejado a sus amantes atrás, que se concentrara en él, y sólo en él.

Así como para Peter, ya no  existía otra cosa que no fuera Tony.

Contemplaba su colección de fotos, sentado en la silla giratoria de su habitación, su garganta se secaba admirando unas del cuerpo desnudo de su amante. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el papel mate dónde se plasmaban las fotografías.

Las imágenes  evocaban las más impuras sensaciones, y los más deliciosos recuerdos.

Pronto tenía los pantalones abiertos, y su mano comenzaba a darse el placer que necesitaba, su otra mano se aferraba a su escritorio, sus ojos fijos en cada ilustración, sabiendo que Tony no estaba en la ciudad, eso era lo que le quedaba.

Estaba cayendo, se estaba perdiendo por Tony, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

\---

La espalda de Peter era suave, le gustaba contar los huesos de su columna vertebral con sus labios, le gustaba morder los glúteos bien formados y chupar entre la dulce separación, le gustaba los gimoteos que soltaba, ver las manos apretando la sabana, y cómo las piernas se separaban para hacerle un lugar.

 

Le gustaba saber que ya le había dominado, que Peter mataría y moriría por él, lo había comprobado, le gustaba verlo enredado entre las sabanas azules de su cama.

 

—Soy tuyo—le escuchaba bramar cuando ingresaba en él.

 

Le gustaba que Peter dijera la verdad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
